Reunited
by LiizMarieDiaz
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC story. A girl named Serenity Katherine Sky has just finished collage and she realizes how much she misses going to RAW and when she goes she unexpectedly runs into an old friend of hers. How will things turn out for the both of them?


It has been two days since Serenity graduated from Florida State University; she received so many different things from friends and family. Serenity had just finished packing up all her stuff and packed up into the car before driving off home. Serenity had missed her family; she couldn't wait to get home. She drove from Tallahassee all the way to her home in Atlantic Beach, Florida. Serenity didn't mind driving nearly 3 hours home every year because she is going to a college she's been dreaming of going to since she was 8. But, that was all over with since she officially graduated from collage.

Once she arrived in at her home in Atlantic Beach, she got out of the car, unlocked her home and began to unpack her car. After she had gotten all of her things inside of the house, she went over to her next door neighbor's house to get her cat Magi. She thanked her neighbor for watching Magi over the last four years while she was off and away at college. Once situated back in her home for the first time in almost a year, she decided to get caught up with RAW. She hadn't been really paying attention because she was busy with her college life. She watched RAW and laughed because of how funny it was.

While she was watching RAW she saw that RAW will be LIVE in Orlando, Florida on Monday. Serenity quickly grabbed her laptop and paid $136 for a floor seat. She smiled brightly because she couldn't wait to see RAW live once again. She usually would go just about every year, but ever since her senior year of High school, she was focused on graduating high school then graduate college. Now that she's accomplished her goals, she couldn't wait to get back into WWE again. Serenity unpacked all of her stuff that she had brought with her to college and after that she begin to think back to her days when she started high school.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

She was only a freshman at the time and she wasn't the best looking girl, but she was very smart, she wasn't the most popular girl throughout her time as a freshman. Serenity was always getting picked on by all the jocks and the popular girls. One day one of the jocks had finally had enough of them picking on Serenity, so he finally stood up to them.

"Don't you have anything better to do then pick on Serenity?" Everyone looked surprised at him as Serenity chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, that's right, I know her name. How I know her name is none of your business. But, what is my business is that I am getting tired of you guys bullying everyone just because you think you own the school, but you really don't. So, just leave her and everyone else alone, especially those that do nothing to us. Got it?" Everyone had nothing to say to him so they just rolled their eyes and left.

"Um… Thanks?" Serenity didn't know how to feel about the help from him.

"Look, I know you don't know me all that well, but my name is Jonathan, but please call me Jon." Serenity smiled and shook hands with him.

**END OF FLASHBACK;**

* * *

><p>"Memories…" she thought. She honestly missed Jon. He was a senior in high school and she was a freshman. She never knew what happened to Jon after he left high school. But, whatever he was doing, she hoped he was being successful.<p>

She skipped over most RAW because she honestly could careless for the Dean Ambrose character. It was nearly 9 PM and Serenity was exhausted, so she headed upstairs to her bedroom and changed before getting into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day she got up out of bed and headed downstairs, she always did her daily routine like she would when she was home on break from college. Serenity couldn't believe she was already 23. She went back upstairs, took a shower then got dressed. She was excited because tomorrow she was going to be at RAW, she couldn't contain her excitement.<p>

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly since it was Sunday and Serenity had nothing to do besides watch football. Serenity was a huge Seahawks fan and she happy because they had just beaten the Arizona Cardinals. Serenity made herself some dinner, did her usual routine and headed off to bed. She was excited for tomorrow because she was finally going to get back into her yearly routine of going to RAW when she can. Serenity drifted of to sleep with a huge smile across her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I told you guys I was going to bring up a new story. It just took a lot longer than I thought it would, oops; sorry. but, anyways, here it is! I honestly do not know what to call this story yet, so if you have any suggestions drop a suggestion in my PM or comment it on here! But, hopefully this won't be as bad as the last story. Thank you to all those who stuck by with it! (: Anyways.. Seriously, I don't know what to name this..**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
